Anexo:8ª temporada de Los Simpson
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1996-1997 |episodios = 25 }} La octava temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 27 de octubre de 1996 y finalizó el 18 de mayo de 1997. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada en 1997. Anterior temporada: Anexo:7ª temporada de Los Simpson Siguiente temporada: Anexo:9ª temporada de Los Simpson Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 154: La casita del horror VII (Treehouse of Horror VII) Episodio 155: Sólo se muda dos veces (You Only Move Twice) Episodio 156: Homero por el Campeonato (The Homer They Fall) Episodio 157: Papi Burns (Burns, Baby Burns) Episodio 158: Bart de noche (Bart After Dark) 'Curiosidades' * La canción "We Put the Spring in Springfield" no fue doblada en este episodio y se dejo la pista original en su transmisión, sin embargo en el capítulo «Todos cantan, todos bailan» de la siguiente temporada sí es doblada y Belle es interpretada por Rocío Garcel. Episodio 159: Milhouse dividido (A Milhouse Divided '') Episodio 160: '''El soso romance de Lisa' (Lisa's Date with Density) Episodio 161: Huracán Neddy (Hurricane Neddy) 'Curiosidades' * Claudia Motta interpreto a Ned Flanders de niño con el mismo tono que utilizaría para Bart Simpson desde la temporada 9. * El paciente nervioso fue interpretado por César Soto para este episodio con un tono similar a la de Bender de Futurama. * Los padres de Ned son de nacionalidad italiana, en este doblaje se omite para el sr. Flanders, por lo que solo la sra. Flanders habla con acento italiano. Episodio 162: El viaje misterioso de nuestro Homero (The Mysterious Voyage of Homer) 'Curiosidades' * Debido a que el alcalde Diamante y Krusty aparecen en una misma escena, ya que ambos personajes son interpretados por Tito Reséndiz, el primero paso a ser doblado por Alfonso Mellado, mientras que Tito dobló sin problemas a Krusty. * Desde este episodio, Rafa es doblado por Mayra Arellano, ya no por Claudia Motta. Episodio 163: Los expedientes secretos de Springfield (The Springfield Files) 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, ningún actor interpreta a sus personajes exclusivos de otras series, entre ellos Fox Mulder y Dana Scully de Los expedientes secretos X, a pesar de haberse grabado en la misma empresa; Audiomaster 3000. A pesar de que los actores originales participaron en el estudio, no llegaron a un acuerdo con esta serie y fueron sustituidos. ** Caso contrario con Leonard Nimoy que fue doblado por Carlos Petrel, quien interpretó a su personaje reconocido; Spock de Viaje a las estrellas, pero solo al comienzo, posteriormente en la escena que aparece en el bosque, sus loops son doblados por Octavio Rojas. Episodio 164: El turbio y oscuro mundo de Marge Simpson (The Twisted World of Marge Simpson) Episodio 165: La montaña de la locura (Mountain of Madness) Episodio 166: Simpsoncalifragilisticoexpialidoso (Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala) Episodio 167: El show de Tomy, Daly y Poochie (The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show) 'Curiosidades' * Guadalupe Noel interpreta a June Bellamy, actriz de doblaje de Tommy y Daly. En esta ocasión, June al hacer a los personajes mencionados e imita sus voces son doblados por Marina Huerta y Mayra Arellano, respectivamente. * Por razones desconocidas, Luis Alfonso Padilla no dobla a Moe en este episodio a pesar que estuvo presente doblando a Lolo, en este episodio es doblado por Gustavo Carrillo. Episodio 168: La fobia de Homero (Homer's Phobia) Episodio 169: El hermano de otra serie (Brother from Another Series) Episodio 170: Niñera, mi hermana (My Sister, My Sitter) Curiosidades * Por única vez, Marina Huerta interpreta otro personaje, aparte de Bart, a Todd Flanders con un tono de voz que usó en Bart para los primeros episodios de la serie. * En este episodio; Krusty no es interpretado por Tito Reséndiz, sino por Arturo Mercado, en su primera incursión al doblaje de la serie. * Este es la primera vez que Jaime Vega interpreta a Mel Patiño, pero en este episodio usa un tono de voz distinto a lo que la siguiente temporada lo caracteriza. Episodio 171: Homero contra la prohibición (Homer vs. The Eighteenth Amendment) 'Curiosidades' * Raúl de la Fuente interpretó al narrador con un tono de voz y una forma de hablar muy similar a Álvaro Mutis, quien fuera el narrador de la serie clasica de Los Intocables, serie en la que se basó este episodio. * José María Iglesias quien hiciera a Elliot Pez (parodia de Elliot Ness), participó en dicha serie clasica haciendo voces adicionales. Episodio 172: Amor en la escuela (Grade School Confidential) 'Curiosidades' * En varios ruidos de lloriqueo de Rafa se dejaron en inglés de Nancy Cartwright. * En escenas finales del episodio, se puede apreciar que el Sr. Burns mueve los labios y no son dichos sus diálogos dejándolos mudos. Episodio 173: Motín canino (The Canine Mutiny) Episodio 174: El viejo y la Lisa (The Old Man and the Lisa) Episodio 175: Pregúntale a Marge (In Marge We Trust) Episodio 176: El enemigo de Homero (Homer's Enemy) Episodio 177: El repertorio de refritos de Los Simpson (The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase) Episodio 178: La guerra secreta de Lisa Simpson (The Secret War of Lisa Simpson) Referencias * Anexo:Octava temporada de Los Simpson (Wikipedia) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe